1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to borehole fluid producing formation testers and more particularly to flow rate and thermal conductivity sensing apparatus of fluid entering a borehole through casing perforations.
While drilling a borehole in seeking oil or gas production a log is kept of the various earth formations drilled through. The borehole is usually cased and thereafter the casing wall is perforated in those areas intersecting selected potential fluid producing formations. After perforating the casing it is desirable to determine the flow rate and what kind of fluid (oil, water or gas) is entering the casing through the casing perforations at selected vertically spaced positions. This invention provides an apparatus for accomplishing this purpose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
I do not know of any patents disclosing an apparatus of this type.